violettafandomcom-20200222-history
Come and Sing
"Come and Sing" is the official anthem of On Beat Studio and is sung by all the students in the Studio. This song is originally sung by all the Spanish cast of Violetta. Lyrics English= Dare to dream higher Yeah you can get this Music is in your soul, oh Hearts filled with sorrow Nothing to follow But it could all end soon so Stare at the curtain Watch as it rises Soon you can hear the applause I'll tell ya No, I'm not lying Listen to me go Out into the world and Sing and dance in the streets, oh Feel your heart, yeah Make it tomorrow When your destiny is near You'll find your melody is clear And feel your heart, yeah Sing it tomorrow You will get to live in color When you start to sing your song Feel your heart, yeah Make it tomorrow When your destiny is near You'll find your melody is clear And feel your heart, yeah Sing it tomorrow You will get to live in color When you start to sing your song Come on, you gotta sing along Come on, you gotta sing your song Feel your heart, yeah Sing it tomorrow Come on, you gotta sing along Come on, you gotta sing your song When your destiny is near You'll find your melody is clear Come on, you gotta sing along Come on, you gotta sing your song It's tomorrow No more sorrow Feel your heart, yeah Sing it tomorrow You will start to live in colour When you get to sing your song |-| Spanish= Enciende tu equipo Sube el volumen Para entender al mundo Abre tu puerta Grita en tu muro Para encontrar el rumbo Deja que pase Llora si quieres Quita el dolor profundo Ríe por nada Cuenta conmigo Déjale a tu corazon Muestra tu destino Ven y canta Dame tu mano Cura tus heridas busca hoy tu melodía Vamos Ven y canta Sigue cantando Piénsalo en color es hoy Que tu sueño es mi canción Sueña mas alto Dime que quieres Muestra tu envida al mundo Sigue tu instinto No te detengas Rompe tu laberinto Si abre tus ojos Lo sé si aplausos Sube el telón Y tu impulso vuela (tu impulso vuela) Ríe por nada Eres mi amigo Déjale a tu corazon Muestra tu destino Ven y canta Dame tu mano Cura tus heridas busca hoy tu melodía Vamos Ven y canta Sigue cantando (ahora bien y canta) Piénsalo en color es hoy Que tu sueño es mi canción Ven y canta Dame tu mano Cura tus heridas busca hoy tu melodía Vamos Ven y canta Sigue cantando (ven y canta) Piénsalo en color es hoy Que tu sueño es mi canción El camino puede ser mejor Si cantamos puede el corazon Ven y canta Sigue cantando El camino puede ser mejor Si cantamos puede el corazon Cura tus heridas busca hoy tu melodía Vamos El camino puede ser mejor Si cantamos puede el corazon Dame tu mano Siempre juntos Ven y canta Sigue cantando Piénsalo en color es hoy Que tu sueño es mi canción Gallery Video Gallery Trivia *In the Spanish version, this song is called "Ven y Canta" (Come and Sing). *The Italian version of this song is called "Vieni e Canta". *The lyrics were written by Pablo and Luca. *This song is the official anthem of the Studio 21. *This song is sung by all the students of Studio 21. *In the first season, Luca, Francesca, and Federico sang the Italian version of the song. *The Spanish version of this song is on the first Violetta album, although it is from the second part of Season 1. *The lyrics of this song changed several times. *Lodovica Comello and Ruggero Pasquarelli sang the Italian version of this song at the Violetta en Concierto/Violetta Il Concerto concerts. *This song was performed by the students, Luca and Rafa Palmer at the Studio's end-of-term show. *The lyrics of the song were completely when Esmeralda and Violetta sang it in the second season. *Naty, Camila, and Ludmila had to make a new version of this song for one of Pablo's assignments, but Naty and Camila found it too difficult to work with Ludmila so they made and presented the video to Pablo without her. Category:Season 1 Category:Music Category:Season 1 Songs